Above a Bullet with a Deception
by IllustratedLady
Summary: Two detectives,one goal. The gang Reaper and its leader Saren, is taking control of the citadel. After the attempted murder of her partner, Detective Shepard teams up with a headstrong C-Sec cop to find justice. But is her partner safe back on earth? Was it an inside job all along? Does a fetish turn into a romance?T-Language/slightly suggestive.Half non-canon/romance/Humor/Enjoy!
1. Detective Shepard

_Disclaimer:Bioware owns all characters, universe and etc._

_This became a nag in my head and I wanted to try it out. Watch too many crime and drama shows anyways. Absolutely nothing to do with the real reapers, just using the name for added ominous purposes. No harvest apocalyptic issues in this story. No Sir! Romance in the making, cute fluffiness and the crime drama. Enjoy. Welcome reviews, readers and guests._

* * *

Ella Shepard watched the sky turn its shade of neon pink in the darkening night. The sun was slowly setting and she had just sat on the bench of Central park, starting to eat her meager meal of ramen. Third night this week she decided not to eat at home. Her small apartment in New Midtown. Being a detective had its rules and disadvantages. It meant sleepless nights, occasional paranoid thoughts and daily childish meals. A slow breeze of cold air chilled her spine. She shook a little from its touch. Dark green trees swayed and the rustling of leaves gave a serene song to the large wooded park.

Ella looked ahead of her to the dirt path over a bump of earth. A small area covered in patches of dying flowers from the recent chill of oncoming winter. Sitting on a similar bench, the couple in front of her had been watching the same sunset for the past hour. Her job was simple: track them, watch their movements and report anything suspicious. Here on earth, alien visitations were not as frequent than the Citadel. But when you spot a turian male wearing combat armor approaching a seemingly harmless couple in the middle of a park on planet earth. Nothing is as it seems. Ella turned her com signal frequency to them.

"I have the mods but it's gonna cost you double for the delivery.",the turian male spoke low with his eyes searching the area.

"Why? Didn't I help you release Grexan from earth authorities?", the man sat uneasy.

During their obvious criminal discussion, the human woman looked behind her at Ella then glanced back to her lover. Ella felt this wasn't going to turn out so easy.

"Dan.",the woman said in a hushed tone.

Dan looked her way to hear what she had to say, cutting off the annoyed turian from his current argument.

"Yeah.",he said.

"We're being monitored.",she glared at them both with an alarmed look.

Ella sat her ramen on the bench. She casually stood up and walked away from the "hot zone". It didn't matter. The turian had his pistol to her head in a dash. Behind her she could hear it click as he cocked the fresh thermal clip into the loader. "Not so fast, cop!", he said. Ella raised her hands for them to see,"How did you know?". The turian smirked as the human couple approached them slowly weary of any ambush. Ella noticed that. "There is no ambush. It's just me."

The woman took the pistol from the turian. "You two get out of here! I think the cop and I are going to have some girl talk." She motioned for them to leave. After they left, she waved her long dark hair to the side and smiled. "I told you acting broody and stark made you too conspicuous."

Ella turned around lowering her hands. "Yeah well, it worked didn't it?"

They both laughed.

"Come on. It's time to bust some smugglers.", the dark haired beauty holstered the pistol.

Her name is Ashley Williams. Best damn cop west side of New York. She was Ella's partner and friend. They took a cab to the docking warehouse where the perps were preparing a quiet leave from earth. Ash led the way into a overlooking building, watching the men stock their illegal wares carefully on the shuttle. The night sky gave them great cover.

Most of the street lights shined over the docking grounds. "You take them from the right angle of the crates over there. I'm going to surprise them.",Ash silently took the ladder to the ground below. Ella slipped down a metal pipe. She grew up living in the alley ways of New York. Being an orphan had its perks. Ash sauntered in the docking port while the men were hurrying their labor. "Told you I take care of it, baby.",she slipped her hands over the shoulders of the man from behind, only slightly alarming him. The turian male shook his head and continued with the crates.

"Is she taken care of?",the man asked. Ashley nodded a yes before quickly tripping the man to his knees and pointing her borrowed pistol to his back. "Don't move!" The turian dropped his box and fled. He almost made it to the door before Ella body slammed him from the side. She didn't think but ran as fast as her human legs could take her. They both fell as Ashley cuffed the man. She glanced their way to see the turian quickly regaining his foot and kicking Ella hard in the ribs. Ash ran to them, her pistol handle aimed for his head.

If it weren't for rules she would've dropped him with one shot. She always distrusted aliens, turians more than most. "Ella!", she shouted. Ella rolled away to stand up dizzy, in pain but ready to help. Ash rammed her pistol handle in the soft part of the neck of the turian. He howled in pain going on one knee. Ella ran toward him again but this time putting her knee first into his face. He snapped backward, knocked unconscious. Ella breathed hard turning him over and quickly cuffing him. With these two in secure custody and the mod crates present to be tagged. This case was over. Ella felt glad for it.

Ashley walked to her. "Are you ok! Damn turians! You might need to go to the doctor, like now.", she said while helping Ella stand. Putting Ella's arm around her shoulder they walked out of the warehouse hearing the sirens of the sky patrol cars coming near. Ash started to laugh,"Chinese on me?" Ella laughed with her,"Definitely."

Just at that moment as the patrol cars started to arrive, a loud crackling shot was heard. As if a lightening strike were over them. It echoed off the courtyard of solid steel crates. Warm fluid splashed on Ella's face as Ashley slumped over, her body heavy, to the ground. Ella tried holding her up but couldn't. She laid her down, red blood pooling around her head. Ella began to hyperventilate. "Ash...ASH!", she shook her partners motionless body. No response. Her expression peaceful and eyes closed tight. " No...NOOOO!",Ella cried out into the cold night. Bright stars twinkled above them. Hands wrapped tight around her arms and pulled her off harshly. An ambulance had come. Ella watched them take Ash away.

Later, Ella was transported to the hospital. Her own injuries checked, stained blood washed off her grave face. Ashley is alive but in a coma. Whoever did this is going to pay. All Ella knew, is there was something more to those mod shipments. The turian especially. Captain Anderson soon stood in front of a dazed Ella. Her gaze blank as she thought about the bastards that did this. He sat next to her. "Shepard. Williams is still critical but luckily the bullet missed major parts of her brain. The sniper was a piss poor shot. Likely was hired at the last moment." Ella only heard that Ash was still in trouble as she fought for her life in ICU.

"Sir?",she asked quietly. Anderson glanced towards her. "Ash is gonna make it. I know she will. But I..I want to be a part of the team after them. I want to help find them and bring them to justice." Ella never sounded so sure of her intentions since joining the military years before and ending up a washout. Captain Anderson shook his head,"No. You're too emotional. I'm sending Alenko after them. He'll head up his own team." Ella looked at him in hurt shock. She shook from anger. Anderson was supposed to be her friend, hell, he was like a father to her. Taking her in to the precinct despite her past and pushing her to be the best all the way to detective. Anderson stood back up, he paced in front of Ella. "Shepard,I don't need both of my best detectives in the hospital or worse. I need you to testify and to be safe. Tomorrow I'll debrief you on your own relocation."

Ella contorted her face in a confused manner. "Relocation? Like I'm some weak civilian? Sir?!", she stood facing him. Her demeanor ready to fight. Anderson lorded over her to calm her senses. "Detective! Stand down!" Ella fell back on her seat, the broken ribs giving her a stabbing pain. Anderson leaned over with his hand on her shoulder. "You can still get justice, but try to see it my way. Being alive and able to bring them in is better than lying dead in a gutter."

He was right. Ella covered her face with her hands. Captain Anderson left her alone to her feelings. He wished he could do better for her.

The next morning, Ella received the message from her terminal via the extranet to pack up. She was to put in storage all she couldn't take with her to the citadel. Clothes, hygiene products and the like was all she could bring. The citadel seemed depressing. Ash isn't on the citadel, she's on earth. Anderson came by her apartment. He helped her pack a few things then settled her down to talk. "Listen Ella. I know this is hard for you. Leaving your friends and Ash behind. But this is for your safety. I'll have the rest of the precinct pitch in to finish this up for you." He gestured to the remaining furniture. Ella tried to understand. It was still hard to leave.

"Thank you Captain.", was all she could say. Tom and Nick came by to help. Giving their apologies for Ashley. When noon arrived, it was time to go. Anderson took Ella to the docking port for the citadel. Many excited people stood in line for the cruiser, waiting to board. Some looked somber, others seemed bored. Ella turned to Anderson before he left,"Promise me you'll look after her. And promise you'll update me on how she's doing." Anderson shook her hand with a smile,"I promise Ella." Ella tried a faint smile. Anderson nodded his head in disapproval,"Ah Hell.", he said when he brought her close to hug her. Ella held back the raw emotions of leaving them both behind. Her tiny family and the planet she called home.

The ride across space took one day. The Serpent Cluster being quite close to the Sol system. Ella waited in line to walk off the ramp leading to a welcome lobby. A data pad Anderson left with her, gave instructions for her relocation. She would live in a small apartment again, somewhere in the wards. And only three C-Sec officers were aware of her identity and location. One was to meet her while she waited. An..Officer Vakarian. Ella glanced around but no obvious C-Sec cop made any intention to approach her. She pulled her black hoodie over her head. This could be a while. Ella sat in the lobby for an hour.

Meanwhile, Garrus stood watching the crowd. Damn punks made him late. Duct rats were not always so troublesome but these took too much of his time. He had no real warning or indication when this Detective Shepard was to arrive. He didn't even have a vid of what she looked like. Is she wearing a uniform? How old is she? The questions burned a whole in his mind. It also started to make him angry. Eventually he wondered further in the docking lobby. There were many levels on the citadel. At least he was told the cruiser ships number.

After a quick check on his omni-tool to whether or not it docked yet, Garrus confirmed its arrival and the fact it came an hour ago. Damn! His first protection assignment to babysit a human and he already blew it. Not that he had anything against them, though he thought a few could be very whiny. More so than the volus. Especially the well off ones. "You scratched my car with your filthy claws!" or "Can't you understand my expression?". Garrus wanted to throw them out the airlock. Although that would be manslaughter, considering the circumstances.

Ella glanced around the lobby before becoming fed up. If this guy, Vakarian, couldn't keep a tight schedule than it was time to bail. She'll just walk to C-Sec and maybe watch them stew over his tardiness. Ella chuckled quietly to herself about it. In the distance of the large area, a woman started screaming for help. Two teenage boys in dirty clothes, ran away carrying off with her box. Ella waited for a cop or security guard to show up but no go. So, she left her pack at the seat and ran after them.

Ella caught the first boy by knocking him down. He didn't have the box. A human man offered to sit on the boys legs so Ella could continue her chase. She ran past the crowds, pushing her way through them. When a large, bulky hard body knocked into her. She was immediately turned over and cuffed. Her ribs screamed in pain as Ella tried catching her breath. She could barely yell "Not me you idiot!" to the person arresting her.

Before that, Garrus saw the hooded figure run fast in the crowd. A human sat on one of the perps, citizens arrest. Didn't bother him. So he pushed hard past the crowd of different species, almost tripping over a volus and body slammed the rat to the ground. Funny, as he was cuffing the boy, he swore it sounded like a girl. And then the question remained. Why so squishy for a teenage boy? The human woman came to him huffing from her jog. Another C-Sec cop came to arrest the other kid. Garrus pulled the rat up. He almost felt pride until the elderly woman slapped him. Slapped him! "Lady! I'm trying to help you!", he shouted shocked and angry.

"You idiot! That's not the rat that stole my priceless statues! This is a woman who was helping and almost succeeded. Oh, you've hurt the poor dear. Look she's breathing hard. You roughian!"

Garrus was beside himself in disbelief. He hesitantly looked down to see bright emerald eyes staring straight at him with wisps of red hair covering her forehead. Pale soft skin flushed from running or possibly pain. She took hard loud breathes under his grip. Her pink mouth parted,"I'm a cop you asshole!" Garrus shook his head from the current and very odd fantasy. He doesn't have a human fetish! Despite the jokes in HQ. He undid her cuffs and helped her to a seat. She held her left side. "Are you the one from earth? This New York place?", he asked embarrassed. Ella nodded,"Yes. I waited almost two hours for you! What the hell?"

At that moment, two turian C-Sec officers approached them. "Officer Vakarian. We're here to assist you in the relocation of Detective Shepard." Ella rolled her eyes as Garrus cleared his throat. "Yeah thanks. Just uh...find her bags at the dock. Meet us here." He gave them the location to her apartment from his omni-tool. Garrus led her to a hailed cab. After she is settled. He's getting a drink.

Zakara Ward.

Rough, smelly and dirty. Perfect for under cover that is supposed to be temporary. At least that's how Ella tried to see it. Her new home equally smelled but more musty from being empty too long. Garrus set her two duffels down on the floor. There was a chair and small table in the corner looking out to a strip club. Bright blue neon lights lit the living room with its intense luminescence. One couch facing a terminal. Ella walked down the short hallway to see her bedroom. It had one twin sized bed attached to the wall. A window to the right of it. The bathroom was across the bedroom. Garrus felt sorry for her meager living. This wasn't a fair choice. His home seemed much more bigger and better compared to hers. And his is a ward up. Ella threw her pack on the bed, falling backwards on it. She sighed heavily thinking about Ash.

Garrus wandered down the hallway to find her in bed. "Oh. Ahem, I was going to tell you that I'm leaving. I'll be here tomorrow morning." He turned around to leave. She said nothing. Earlier she was chattering away at how much she missed earth. Now she acted depressed. He could understand. Almost losing a partner to criminal scum would make him pissed and withdrawn too. Outside her apartment door, Antenias stood watch. "Don't let anyone that's not me through.",he told Antenias. The younger cop saluted forgetting he wasn't in the military anymore. A fresh outta boot demeanor on him. Garrus restrained a likewise salute and left. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.

Ella turned over and hugged her pack. She felt the two smgs tightly packed in the slotted sides. No way was she going into this relocation blindly. And that Garrus guy! The nerve of him trying to arrest her. She doesn't look like a boy and certainly not a kid! What is a duct rat anyway? Ella shrugged off her questions. She closed her eyes hoping to nod off. If she was lucky to sleep at all.

* * *

_Yay, I wrote something. Might write more chaps depending if anyone likes it enough. Not a skilled writer or anything. Just having fun and hopefully you are too! ;)_


	2. Gunfighters Guest

_Oh my goodness so many readers! I thank all for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Thanks to followers who have seriously made my day when I checked my email. Squee! Oh and quick update! I'm using the background of ME1 for my citadel look and feel. So Me1 Garrus cop style. Who knows? Other characters might show up.  
_

_Disclaimer:Bioware is the sole owner of Mass Effect and it's characters, universe, etc. I own nothing._

* * *

Gunfighter's Guest.

Ella woke up in her clothes from the previous night. Salivation on her mouth and on the blanket annoyed her. She did sleep, in fact. That annoyed her too. She shouldn't be able to rest until those bastards were found, beaten some, then put behind bars. Thick steel bars with horny krogan. That'll teach'em. Ella smirked getting up to use the bathroom. A quick shower and change of clothes gave her a refreshed look.

She did feel more clear headed. Though her side hurt like hell from movement of any kind. When she took a breath, the pain made her wince. Ella discovered amid her morning ritual that she had no breakfast. No food at all in her dump of a home. _"Great.",she thought._ At that moment the door rang. Then it knocked. Ella walked to the door, unlocking a few encryption codes and opened it. It was Officer Garrus Vakarian or just Garrus. Formalities be damned now.

"Shepard is it? I can't exactly call you detective in public.", he acted a bit jumpy. He should. Ella ought to knock him down for his rashness last night. "It's fine. Shepard is fine.", she answered him irritated. Garrus wrung his taloned hands. "Umm, are you ready? I mean assuming you have no food to eat. Are you hungry?" He tried to be nice. Since nice is all he can do compared to attacking a fellow officer then arresting them. He didn't realize how rough he was in the process.

Mental note to be more careful with the duct rats that do cross his path. Can't be maiming them while arresting them. Ella crossed her arms and sighed. "Yeah, I am a little hungry." She grabbed her jacket and gestured for him to move. Garrus let her out following her to the elevator. Ella stood in place waiting for it to open. The ride down became quiet. Ella could_ breath in_ the awkwardness that filled the compartment. When the door slid open, they both tried to exit the elevator at the same time. "Ouch!",Ella said out loud. Garrus stood back alarmed. "What? Did I step on you?"

Ella rolled her eyes and stepped out favoring her left side."No. I have an injury." Garrus walked out beside her upset at himself. "I know. I'm sorry I body slammed you to the ground. I forget this armor can be very heavy and dangerous." He said while tugging the collar of his suit.

Ella chuckled,"You didn't hurt me. I got this from another turian back on earth." Garrus seemed stunned but nodded his head to clear it. A story he'll ask about later. He drove them to a cafe that contained all kinds of mixed species food. Levo and dextro. The cafe was called Slagbird. Nestled between a gun shop and a dark parking lot in Zakera. Big enough for a max of twenty-four people to dine on sub-par meals. A frequent place for Garrus. He ordered the same thing every time for safety purposes. They sat at the booth crunched next to a greasy window. Faux leather booths with holes and tears covered their uncomfortable seats. The metal table had some dark stains. Ella felt a little worried, using her jacket sleeves to touch the surface with. "Sheesh Garrus. Do you ever worry what the hell they serve here?" An asari wearing a tightly clad uniform approached them. She heard Ella's comment.

"What'll be?",she said with an unenthusiastic tone.

Garrus ordered his strange turian meal. Ella just wanted coffee and eggs.

"We don't have eggs.", the asari replied rolling her eyes.

Ella asked for toast. The asari waitress nodded and left with their orders. Garrus rubbed the back of his neck. "So..how are you liking the citadel?"

"It's OK.",Ella replied.

Garrus cleared his throat. Ella looked around and glanced to him,"At least here it has a feeling of home. There's a cafe on second street that serves just about anything. Including pigeon." She managed a weak smile. That threw Garrus off completely. Never knew a human smiling at him could cause his heart to palpitate. "You mean those birds we have an enormous amount here on the citadel? I mean they mostly occupy the presidium."

Ella looked at him stunned. Pigeons? Here? "No shit?", she said. When the waitress brought their orders to them, Ella eagerly buttered her toast and ate them. Downing her coffee quickly. Garrus took his time watching her devour the breakfast a little too fast. Five minutes past with Ella staring at Garrus. "How much longer do you need to eat? We have to get our debriefing from your C-SEC or whoever is in charge of the case here." Ella glared. Garrus took another bite of his meal and nodded. "Ok. I'm done then." After paying the waitress they left for the embassy.

The drive quickly became awkward. Ella looked out to all the shops and many businesses lining the presidium. This _"top level"_ of the very wealthy seemed too peaceful. Give her the Bronx back on earth. Full of every colorful character imaginable, and they didn't have to be an alien to do it. She wasn't against aliens. At least now, but back in her gang days as a stupid kid, she'd probably would've shouted a lot more insults to Officer Vakarian last night. In which as she turned to watch him drive, made no sound or indication he was even there. He just stared out the window of the car. Weird. When they finally arrived at the embassy Ella hastily stepped out to lobby. It would take them to the executors office. Garrus caught up with her before the car door closed. Damn. So much for her chance to speak about the case alone.

"Is this executor another turian like you?",Ella asked curious.

Garrus crossed his arms not looking her way,"Yes, he is the turian head of Citadel Security. Are you uncomfortable with turians?" His tone getting irritated at the obvious prejudice she's implying.

"No. Even though one broke my ribs two days ago. I just can't entirely understand your expressions. For example: right now your very stare is completely blank.", at the top of the stairs, the door opened. Ella began to walk out while finishing her sentence," You must be great in poker." Ella smirked.

Garrus raised a brow with a silent chuckle. Poker was his favorite game. One good thing he did learn from a human. He didn't always consider himself to be clever but then again, he did manage to afford that new space game. Ella stood before the door to the office. She read a small sign that said "Executor Palin." Garrus tapped the holo panel and the door slid open. A light ringing tone sounded as they entered. In front of Ella was an older turian typing at his monitor on the desk. His white clan markings covered the brown plating on his forehead and the spiked things on the back of his head seemed longer than Garrus's. She guessed it's a good indication of age. Garrus being younger.

"Officer Vakarian, is this Detective Shepard?",he asked in such a low subtle tone.

"Yes sir.",Garrus answered.

Palin stood up from his desk and walked toward her. He let out a taloned hand which Ella presumed was for a handshake. Ella complied. "Executor, I'm here for the debriefing of the case. My Captain at the precinct on earth wouldn't tell me more but it's important I stay informed." Ella felt his taloned hand grasp hers more firmly before abruptly letting go. His tense shoulders showed he wasn't about to share anything.

"Detective, I act as the liaison between C-Sec and the Citadel Council. I do not report to your earth's government, captains or for you. If you do have any questions, please feel free to ask them at the front desk of your earths embassy."

Ella's calm demeanor quickly faded. "Excuse me?" Garrus noted the glare Shepard gave Palin. He also had a distaste for Palins rude comment. He could've at least apologized for not being able to give her what she wanted, and offer condolences to her partner on earth. Ella didn't blink, she was so angry at this turian asshole. Palin made a low rumble in his chest. It sounded like a heavy chair being moved an inch across a carpeted floor. Garrus put his arm around Ella's and pulled her back excusing her human impulses. "Detective Shepard has been through a lot since yesterday. Apologies Executor."

"See that Detective Shepard stays out of trouble and out of sight. That at least is the only order I'm willing to tolerate from earths command.", Palin seated himself back at his desk nonchalantly.

Ella tried pushing Garrus away from her arm but his grip was too tight. After exiting the office, Ella began spewing plenty of insults at the door. "Asshole. Turian-jerkoff!"

Ella turned to Garrus ready to say what she thought of him but he spoke first. "I'm sorry Shepard, but Palin is a _"by-the-book"_ prick. He would've had you incarcerated if I didn't pull you outta there."

Ella shook her head in anger,"He can't do that to another law officer! I'm an investigator dammit!"

"It wouldn't stop him, trust me. If it was better to lock you up and out of his fringe, he would dame sure do it!", Garrus leaned on the wall looking to the stairs that led down to the embassy lobby.

Ella stood silent for a moment. Garrus could be right. She's not used to how the citadel works or how C-Sec does things around here. A random question popped in her mind. "What's a fringe?"

Garrus seemed stunned by her question. To humor her anyways, he answered it. "It's uh,..these spike cartilage pieces that grow on our head. More prominent on males than females."

Ella contorted a quizzical face,"Is it plated? Like the rest of your face? Does it hurt? Can I touch it?" She put a hand up towards his head to touch. Such an immature manner to this human Garrus thought."Uh,..no it doesn't hurt.", he pulled her hand away gently.

"And no. I would appreciate if you didn't touch it. I'm not being rude about it am I?" For some unknown reason it bothered him if he hurt her feelings. He doesn't have a fetish! It's called common courtesy. Or at least he's now telling himself.

"No. You're not being rude. I'm sorry, my strange human feelings got in the way.", she let out a light hearted laugh.

Ella changed stances from relaxed to determined. "So what can we do now?" Her bright green eyes glittered a little at him. Odd. "We can go back to your apartment at which I continue my duties before I get fired for negligence.",Garrus suggested with a bit of sarcasm.

"Or!", Ella chimed in,"We can break into some files on earth via a terminal here as a C-Sec officer. Mainly Palin." Her wicked smile showing the canines of her teeth. Which made Garrus a little curious.

"No!", he said directly to her in an authoritative tone.

"Yeah,..we are. Come on.", Ella led the way back down the stairs. Garrus is going to regret this, he just has that gut feeling. Though getting Palin in a bit of trouble with the council would be very funny. Maybe a small suspension. Maybe.

Inside C-Sec HQ, Garrus took Ella to an unsupervised office of a Detective Chellick. He's gonna be pissed if he catches them. A big **if**. Garrus wasn't planning on getting caught or fired. No matter how much Ella pleaded or,...dragged him along. He could say it was a hostage situation, upon which his own since of justice and overall charm got the better of him. Or be laughed at as a human lover and called a creep with a fetish.

Ella nudged is shoulder. "Unlock this damn thing!",she pointed to the terminals encrypted pass code. Garrus is a very good hacker. After unlocking the code, Ella went to work accessing files from earths embassy. She used Palins code_(which Garrus also hacked)_, to enter the extranet. Through that, she found her precincts extranet site. She knew Ash's pass code, so using it quickly shouldn't bring up the VI's lockdown, yet. The file _"lay in the open"_ as it were. All information unlocked already. This site was compromised long before Ella hacked in. Red alarms went off in her head. Ash's medical information was copied. Ella did the same and copied a file labled "R" to her omni-tool.

"Are you done yet? Chellick eats pretty fast at Chora's.", Garrus's voice sounded urgent.

"Almost.",Ella whispered in the empty room. Other officers passed by, but Garrus hovered over her to shield off any prying eyes. They were mostly too busy anyways booking perps and calling parents on a few young brats.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?",Chellick's sub-vocal tones roared in the room.

Garrus could only think of one word,**_"Shit!"_**

Ella typed his hack code that cleaned traces of her extranet ping locations. She looked up at Chellick with the most wide eyed surprised look she could muster. "Oh! I'm so sorry, but I needed to contact my boyfriend. I'm just so lonely in this strange alien station." She stood up from the chair and approached Chellick. Touching his arm softly, she bit her lower lip. "Officer Vakarian offered company and your terminal for me to use. I guess it's a place he takes all the girls.", she winked while walking out.

Garrus's mandibles opened as his jaw dropped. Chellick shook his head in disapproval,"Seriously, Garrus! My OFFICE! There's plenty other places on the presidium you can practice your fetish."

Chellick pushed past him to check his terminal. Garrus walked out as fast as his spurred legs could carry him. Ella stood waiting for him with a smug face. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist. Besides, you seem like the type." She turned around leaving the upstairs offices. Garrus caught up with her,"What do you mean I look like the type?" Ella laughed,"I mean, you're always hanging around me, checking on me. And I think we went on a date this morning?"

They arrived at the ward's elevator. Garrus followed her in. "That wasn't a date! You had no food and don't think that cafe meal is going to repeat. I have to watch you, it's my job!" Garrus's facial expression finally looked like a mixture of embarrassment, fear and annoyance. Ella watched his expression mentally noting it before defending herself. "Relax. It was a joke! I appreciate the meal and the help. You're a good guy. I'm pretty sure a good cop also." She looked away thinking that maybe she went too far. Ash would've been joking right back but maybe turians weren't born with a sense of humor?

Garrus calmed down. A joke? He started to laugh loudly. Ella stepped back. "Are you ok?",she asked concerned that the elevator didn't stop for her to run yet. Garrus rubbed his eye that wasn't masked under the visor. "Yeah. Yeah I'm perfectly okay. Thanks for joking at my expense." The door slid open and he stepped out. Ella followed,"Um,.. your welcome?" She realized this wasn't over. He clearly was still upset but pushing it away.

Ella stopped him at the large expanse of room in the upper ward looking out into the nebula. Garrus didn't face her but listened. "Look, that wasn't okay. What I said was mean and childish. Ash and I used to joke around all the time like that. And as of now, I'm sorta thinking she was making fun of me. But anyways, Garrus I'm sorry. Friends?", she put her soft five fingered hand for him to shake.

Garrus rolled his eyes at her but accepted it. "Alright Shepard, just this once.", he sighed while shaking her hand. After pulling back, Garrus thought about the elevator ride,"I might've over reacted to it. It was a nice save from Chellick. He'll never suspect.", he laughed. Ella laughed with him. They both glanced at each other, laughing. Most of the citizens of the area stared or glanced their way. Odd to see a turian and human getting along so well. Especially of the opposite sex. Ella slapped his shoulder,"Come on. I can tell you about how horrible at dancing I am. There's something you can poke at."

At that comment Garrus thought that last statement just went someplace horribly wrong in his mind. He doesn't have a fetish? Does he?

Flux was a pretty tame place compared to some bars and casinos on earth. Ella should really tell Garrus about Las Vegas. Or, maybe not. Garrus watched a few people dancing horribly on the dance floor. Then he thought of what Shepard told him about her awful dance moves. That would be hilarious to see. He always felt humans couldn't dance right because their legs bent in an odd way. Ella brought up the file **R** on her omni-tool. The dim lighting made it easier to see with little to no glare.

"What is R?", she asked aloud. Garrus turned to her, looking up the letter on his own omni-tool."In what terms? A perp or a gang?", he asked.

Ella shook her head,"It has to be something more dangerous than a simple gang or criminal. Could it be a leader?" She squinted her eyes focusing on the wording. Then a name came up. Reaper.

"The Reaper Syndicate.", she said. Garrus's eyes widened to the name. He closed his omni-tool. Ella watched him react in this paranoid manner,"What are you doing?" Garrus took a swallow of hard liquor from someone else's table next to them. They were absent. "Forget it. They are untouchable and highly dangerous. Shepard these guys will sell you faster than any batarian slave group. Mercs are afraid of them. Justicars have gone missing because of them. Don't look it up anymore."

He tried to close her omni-tool down but Ella pulled her arm away harshly. "What the hell is a justicar? No,..never mind that? Why are you so afraid of them, that you are on the break of pissing you pants?"

Garrus let out a low growl._ A growl!_ Ella sat back cautiously aware of his angered look. Garrus sighed and calmed himself.

"Shepard, I've lost good friends to these scum. Most of them killed or missing. Their families along with them. If they are behind your partners attack, then you need to lie low. Don't attempt to contact anyone on that file list. They're probably dead anyway." He looked around in paranoid suspicion.

Ella nodded understanding his own fear of a merciless group of thugs. But she needed to help Ash, protect her. And if something is going down on earth behind the Alliances own eyes that could mean trouble. She needed to uncover it before it's too late. "Look Garrus, I'm still going to try. If I end up dying because of it, then that's my fault. I'm a cop first Garrus. My safety is last and I'll be damned if I'm going to run and hide like a coward in some old smelly apartment, away form my home!"

Ella's intense gaze pierced through him. Garrus sat amazed at the bravery of this human female. Spirits, he knew he was going to regret this. He slammed another shot of liquor on the table. "Let's do this."

Ella smiled putting a hand on his. "Thank you."

Garrus would never forget that.

* * *

_Ohhh Reaper Syndicate sounds ominous. Sounds like fun! Next chapter on its way..._

_...I wrote this to my dog snoring behind me..yeah he's pretty loud. Lol_


	3. Murder of the Bites

_Oh how I love the holidays! Christmas is my favorite! Here is the next chapter. Hope all enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:**Bioware is the sole owner of all things Mass Effect related. I own nothing._

* * *

A dark alley on Zakera ward.

Lanna ran fast down the alley corridor. Her frantic breathing filled the silence. Neon lights flashed by as she sprinted down the steps into a longer hallway. Her hands gripped the corner when she looked behind the stairs. Why wasn't there anyone around? She passed a keeper busy with a terminal. Lanna's heart pounded hard in her chest. The intense fear of being caught weakened her legs. Lanna tripped, moaning at the pain. Getting up became difficult, she felt as if her legs were in mud. Each step off the ground became harder and harder to perform.

The brass colored walls looked moldy, greasy from years of abuse. Mostly due to sky cars emissions. Lanna reached the last hallway to the elevator. Some people on a walkway above her stood talking, their voices echoing down to her. Lanna stopped, and waving her arms widely, tried screaming at them for help. But a loud hover car cut off her voice.

Something made a thump in the same hallway behind her. Lanna ran again. Footsteps were getting closer to her as she got to the end of hallway. Glass windows to Lanna's left reflected her trim figure while she ran. Her powder blue skin shown beautifully in the light. Finally there ahead was the door. Cold sweat formed on her brow as she stood in front of it. Lanna turned around quickly to see her pursuer. He was no where in sight. Suddenly the door opened in front of her. Severe pain to her head made Lanna scream, then darkness followed. Seconds later, a keeper walked past the empty space Lanna was standing in. Feet were dragged inside the elevator before it closed shut. She had been taken.

Presidium.

Detective Ella Shepard enjoyed the presidium park-Monument Relay. It had the most stunning view and the relay sculpture was really entrancing. Garrus would meet her within the hour. He had to finish his duties for the day. Their plan: keep everything normal, she would pretend to be the tourist from earth while he used his contacts to draw out information. It will take some time to get a solid lead on the syndicate, but Ella was in no hurry to screw that up.

She received an email from Anderson hours earlier. Ash was doing better and starting to become responsive to touch. Her sisters visited her a couple days before, Sarah read one of Ash's favorite books. Ella wished she could've been there with them. But she knows this investigation has to take precedence over a simple visit. Ash will thank her for it.

Ella closed her eyes to soak in the artificial sunlight. The busy noise of sky cars, laughing children in the distance and the crowded markets gave her a sense of home. Then at that moment came the scream. It sounded female. Ella quickly opened her eyes to see people running to a small park covered in grass. Large bushes trimmed to a perfect square created a wall of thick wooded stems and shiny tough leaves. A crying child clung to his human mother. Ella ran over to the area, pushing past everyone to see the problem. There in front of her was a blue feminine hand, bloodied, lying amongst the bushes. A keeper tried prying something heavy from it. Ella leaned over the bush amidst loud gasps to see a mangled body that belonged to that hand. It was an asari.

_"Dear God!"_,Ella whispered to herself.

Garrus caught up with Ella at the presidium markets. She looked pale. Ella turned to him, waving him over to an empty spot. "I heard what happened today. They got her body at forensics.",he said to her. Garrus stood beside her facing the crowd, watching for anyone that might act suspiciously. So far everyone had been still buzzing about the murder. Ella crossed her arms," Did you see them?", she asked. Garrus looked at her,"See what?"

"On the body. Those tiny bite marks.", Ella watched the crowd also. "I haven't been able to take a look at the body Ella. I've been busy with my contacts today. So far I haven't found anyone willing to speak about the Reaper Syndicate.",Garrus watched her observe the crowd. Her short red hair had a wavy flare. It was flattering on her.

Ella grumbled with frustration,"Cowards." Garrus shook his head. A thought crossed his mind. An hour before the victim was found, a C-Sec officer received an anonymous tip about a smuggled mod being sold on the market. In fact that very officer was Chellick. "Ah!", he said a loud. "What?",Ella faced him.

"Chellick is working on an investigation in Chora's den about some mod smuggling. He's got a human informant doing the noising around for him. I wonder, since he got a call right before the body was found. Maybe it's connected and maybe there is something that can give us a crumb to the syndicate."

Garrus shrugged his shoulders. That was a lot of maybe's, but Ella would take it. Besides, things were getting a little boring for this detective. "First.", Ella said,"I want to look at the body." Garrus rolled his eyes. Getting her in forensics without Palin scolding him for it would be tough. Sneaking into C-Sec wasn't something he day-dreamed about.

Ella waited outside the elevator to C-Sec down the stairs from the market wards. Garrus tapped his foot annoyingly. "Could you stop that!", Ella asked with obvious irritation. "Taking you in the building handcuffed is risky. I could take a picture of the body, and copy the data on my omni-tool instead.", he replied. Ella shook her head,"No. I'm a hands on person. I need to see the body with my own eyes. It's something I'm good at. I'll pull my hoodie over my head." Garrus let out a low growl of him losing his patience with her. She definitely likes to control the situation.

After their ride up, Garrus _"pretend"_ cuffed Ella before walking out. This isn't going to work. Too many eyes on them, he knows it. But she insisted. As they walked out, a loud voice was heard booming around the corner.

C-Sec officers surrounded a krogan in red armor. A human officer confronted this krogan on his whereabouts.

"Witnesses saw you making threat's in Fist's bar. Stay away from him.", the officer warned.

The krogan seemed angry and pointed his large finger at the officer,"I don't take orders from you!" The officer leaned in, staring down the krogan. Garrus and Ella both watched. This human had a death wish.

"This is your only warning, Wrex.", he said intimidatingly.

The krogan now openly known as Wrex, growled loudly,"You should warn Fist. I will kill him." He used his massive head to force the officer to lean back. The C-Sec officer shook his head in irritation,"You want me to arrest you?"

Garrus pulled Ella along the way to the forensics lab. Everyone was too busy watching the scene to notice them. Providence or dumb luck. He could never decide. As they were leaving, Ella caught the last part of the conversation.

"I want you to try.", Wrex said with almost a chuckle. He looked up to Ella. Wrex walked past the stairs leading to the forensics lab they were standing on. Ella makes a mental note to find him soon. He could be a definite asset to this investigation.

Garrus uncuffs her. "There, try not to make too much noise while we're here."

Ella smirks to herself. In the blue corridor were many different rooms, all occupied by officers. Interrogation Zone 1, Evidence Room 3 and Forensics Lab 8. They enter the lab with a forensics specialist over looking some data. A salarian wearing a green lab coat saw them. "I'm sorry but no civilians are allowed in here.", his high tone of voice sounded in a shrill. His skin reflected a dark green from the illuminators in the ceiling.

"Relax, I'm a cop.", Ella spoke walking past him. Garrus showed his holo badge,"We're with C-Sec. Detective Shepard is here undercover." The salarian nodded calming down,"I'm Doctor Manil. What is it you need?"

Ella faced him,"I need access to the body of the asari found today in the presidium park." He gulped,"But she was already examined!" Ella crossed her arms,"Not by me." Manil shook his head,"Alright Detective.", and opened the newest bio-pod for the victims body. Ella watched it slide out of the metal wall. It made no sound until it stopped. A low thud gave the indication. Ella put a yellow hazard glove on her hand and pulled back the bio tarp off the body.

The half naked asari lay there, her face already in its death faze. A large cut with purple swelling to her right side of the forehead indicated blunt force trauma. Ella looked at the wound."This wasn't what killed her I'm assuming?",she asked Manil. "No.",he replied. Ella observed further. There were tiny prick markings that seemed very erratic all over her blue tinged body. Her left side had more marks than her right. "See there.",Ella pointed out. "Why would her left side have more marks? Was she defending herself?"

"Or getting away from something?", Garrus thought out loud. He covered his lower jaw with his hand in thought. Malin brought out a data pad," Her toxicology report was positive for neural toxins. It was ruled as death by homicide by drug injections."

Ella nodded a no. "That couldn't be. Why more on one side and less on the other then? No, this wasn't a brutal injection but an attack by something else." Garrus leaned over to take a quick video of her left and right arms," An animal, maybe?",he said. They looked at each other.

"She was kidnapped and thrown into something vicious. Judging by these marks it could be something insect like.",Ella crouched next to the asari's right arm. The pricks definitely looked like bites. Earths mosquitoes gave a similar bite with small whelps appearing after, followed by red swelling. The asari's swelling on the bite marks were purple colored and some of them had a greenish fluid leaking out. "Insect.",Ella said matter of fact.

"I agree.", Garrus replied. They finished their investigation of the asari victim. Garrus looked over her credentials at the terminal. An asari dancer from Chora's den. Her name was Lanna D'Raitso. Ella's assumptions were right, this poor girl was murdered, violently.

On the way out of the labs, Ella began thinking. "What place would have insect like creatures that carry high poison in their bites?" Garrus smirked,"You're talking about half the systems planets, that inhabit dozens of poisonous creatures. The syndicate can do what they like. Even have dangerous bugs sent here on the citadel to do their dirty work." Ella stopped in front of the elevator,"Or perform torture."

The ride back to the market wards went by fast. Ella walked out quickly past Garrus with a particular thought in mind. Garrus jogged up next to her,"Where are we going?" Ella scanned the ward lobby. Its view of the nebula was still stunning to see. "Finding that krogan.", she said walking fast.

Meanwhile: Inside Flux

Wrex downed another shot of Rynchol. Four had already been poured earlier. That was the bars limit for anyone willing to drink it. Wrex paid the bartender well to serve him more. A volus that owned the place. Flux wasn't his kind of scene but Chora's was out, until Fist had been dealt with. Besides, it would take more than five to get him singing the asari's national anthem. He was just starting to feel a buzz when a scrawny human female tapped him on his shoulders. Wrex turned around to see the same human from an hour ago in C-Sec. Her emerald eyes were set in determination. The turian cop behind had a nervous look. Good, he should be careful around krogan, including one that was getting drunk.

"What do you want human?",Wrex said in his deep rumbled tone.

Ella shook off the fear of dealing with such a big alien. He could pound her in the floor without flinching in three seconds. "Your name is Wrex, right? We overheard your conversation about Fist. I'm heading an investigation about a murder in the presidium. An asari dancer that worked in Chora's den."

Wrex shrugged his shoulders,"Doesn't concern me."

"Then what does?",Ella asked.

"I've been hired to kill the owner of Chora's den.",he smirked at the thought," Fist. He did something very foolish.",Wrex's sharp grin sent a shiver down Ella's spine.

"Oh. So that's why the C-Sec cop was telling you to stay away. You're a mercenary?",she contorted her face showing her freckles under the soft light. Garrus got a little nervous himself but not because of the krogan. "What foolish thing did he do?",she asked again.

"He betrayed the shadow broker. And yeah, I am a mercenary.", he grinned again, this time looking straight at Garrus.

Oh Spirits! What did she get them into now? First this Wrex guy and now, the Shadow Broker! Perfect! Garrus adjusted his stance only to grip his pistol more firmly.

"That does sound foolish. I've never heard of the shadow broker before. What does he have to do with this?", Ella crossed her arms leaning on her back leg. This was getting very interesting.

"An asari dancer that worked for him was on the run from his goons. She went missing. She also had information about Fist and wanted a safe place to hide. The shadow broker offered it for her information, but she was taken, I assume, before he could get the intel. Now he's hiring out to kill Fist and find her alive or what is left, and get the information back." Wrex downed another shot, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What type of betrayal was it?",Ella asks, now sitting on the bar stool next to him. Garrus rolls his eyes.

"Fist played double agent, getting twice the pay from two different power houses. One, his first, was the shadow broker and the second is the Reaper syndicate, here on the citadel. Rumor has it, it's headed by a rogue spectre." Wrex handed a data pad to the bartender.

"Here volus, for another round and something softer for the tiny human." Ella nervously smiled. She was handed a pink colored drink that smelled of flowers. No doubt one of the more famous asari creations she's only heard of. Earth is still very picky about serving alien inspired booze. Even if it is safe to drink. Ella took a sip and enjoyed the smooth flavor filling her senses. Garrus was full of hot air. Now she's on a damn date with this krogan! He calmed himself down and replayed what Wrex said in his mind. A rogue spectre?

"Anyways, Fist was paid a small fortune to keep his mouth shut about the syndicate messing with mod dealings of some such **and** he betrayed the shadow broker. Now he's a syndicate boy. But not for long.",Wrex slurped his shot down, letting out a sinister laugh.

"We need that information. It could be big enough that the Council can't ignore!", Garrus slammed a fist into his other hand. He's getting a clear idea of what could be going on. Ella took another courtesy sip. "Those weapon mods on earth? Fist's dealings with the syndicate and their mods. This isn't a coincidence.",she bit her lower lip, thinking about a plan.

Wrex realized these were cops when they met, but maybe these cops don't spend half their time with their heads up their ass. "You help me kill Fist, I'll get you a solid contact straight from the broker. Think of it as a "thank you gift".",he grinned.

"Agreed.", Ella said.

Wrex and Ella shake hands for the deal. After Wrex leaves, Garrus sits right next to Ella. "Are you insane? We're cops not mercenaries!" Ella gave Garrus an annoyed look,"Yes, I know this. We're not going to kill him. We just have to get to Chora's first."

Garrus glared at her,"And what if Wrex is there first?" Ella thought about that."Do turians have asses to kiss goodbye too?." Ella chuckled walking away.

On the way back to the lower ward, Garrus voiced his concern about the Shadow Broker. "Ella, you don't know who or what you're dealing with. And the Reaper syndicate! Earth is pretty small time compared to them" They stood in front of the wards door that led to Chora's.

"If I have good friends watching my back, I'm pretty sure nothing bad could happen. Garrus, I realize this isn't going to be easy. That the syndicate is beyond dangerous. We had mafias on earth too." Garrus looked at her,"What's a mafia?" Ella laughed,"Something similar. Come on."

As they approached the club, Garrus remembered his previous partners who died from the syndicate. He had their backs too, but it wasn't good enough. Ella is being naive and hasty about this. He felt compelled to protect her from that, even if it meant crushing a possible friendship with a human for the first time in his life.

Chora's Den: A gentleman's club.

The loud techno music echoed around the small balcony above the sky-way. Hover cars flew below them. "I have a funny feeling.",Garrus says as they stand in front of the closed door. "Yeah.",Ella pulls a smg from behind her back. She kept it hidden under her jacket. Garrus gives her a look as she grips it tightly. "What?",she says. He shook his head,"You're full of surprises." As if Ella was going to knock down the door of a gang leader weaponless.

They took each side of the door. It slid open with shots being fired inside. A loud booming voice was heard. "Dammit, it's Wrex!", Ella yelled.

Garrus swung forward, taking a breath and releasing a perfect shot to a sniper set above the bar. He fell backwards dead. Ella knelt on one knee, pointing her smg to the bar at three of Fist's guards. She pressed the trigger firing multiple sprays directly at them. As they hid behind the counter, Garrus ran in taking cover behind a flipped table.

Ella pressed further, putting one man down and sliding over the counter. She knocked a guard back, delivering a solid blow to his stomach. A battarian grabbed her from behind. Ella headbutted him backwards. Garrus shot up and used his pistol again, bringing the battarian down. Ella realized the bullet flew past her head and hit the battarian in the eye.

She was grateful but soon became angry at how close that really was. Garrus may be good, but that could've turned sloppy quickly. The guy in front of her tried getting up. Ella kicked him in the head, he fell back unconscious.

Wrex already stormed his way through the back rooms to Fist's VIP lounge. Ella finished the two guards at the doorway to it. Garrus ran up next to her,"Sorry about earlier. I had the shot." Ella peered over the door. The way is clear. "Thanks, but next time, let me duck."

They went in slow with the next door locked. Garrus hacked it open to face three dock workers. Must have been hired on the fly to make up for the lack of protection Fist had.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!",the dock worker to the right shouted behind crates. Garrus was primed to take the shot but Ella lowered her weapon. Motioning for him to do the same. "Let me guess. Hired a few hours ago? Get lost and you don't have to explain gunshot wounds to your real boss in the wards."

Ella raised a brow at them like a mother scolding her children. "Yeah, ok. We don't want in on any of this.", they dropped their weapons and ran quickly past Ella and Garrus.

Garrus looked at Ella strangely,"Sometimes common sense doesn't run clear to these guys. You're lucky they didn't put up a fight." Ella walked around the crates checking for anyone else hiding,"You don't always have to shoot first you know."

This put Garrus in a conundrum. Clearly they knowingly were hired to be thugs. He would let these instances slide for the rats, especially because they're kids. But actual responsible adults? They signed up to kill. If he had the chance to fire, those so-called dock workers would be dead.

Ella removed loose debris from a small explosion of his proximity mine earlier, away from the the door. "Garrus, you can't always blame the little guy. Coming from the worst situations on earth, I have an intimate understanding of that. Anderson didn't have to give me a second chance. I had a bad reputation simply because I choose the easy way out. And because some people gave up on me, but Anderson didn't. He taught me to do things right not easy. You get it?",she turned to him waiting for a response.

Ella looked at Garrus's alien features. His avian blue eyes seemed troubled as his mandibles twitched to speak. "I uh,..I think I get it Ella. At least I'm trying.",he said rubbing the back of his next nervously. She nodded with a slight smile before turning back to the sliding doors,"Let's get our information before that dangerous krogan blows his head off."

They entered in, just as Wrex was firing on a turret. Ella took cover immediately behind the black wall, Garrus rolled to cover with Wrex across from her. Together they fired at the turret with Ella changing to concussive rounds to stop Fist. When it was over, Fist laid on the ground cowering in the fetal position.

"Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender!", he crawled back an inch as Wrex loomed over him.

Ella pointed her smg to him,"Did you know an asari dancer that worked in your club named, Lanna D'Raitso?"

He starred at the end of the barrel,"Yeah, YEAH! But she disappeared! Didn't show up for work, I don't know what happened to her?"

"So you didn't have her murdered? Even though she had information on you?",Garrus chimed in.

"What? NO! I tried to find her, but like I said. She didn't show up for work. I did have my men go after her but there was no trace left." Fist pulled a hand over his face in some false hope to block the target of the gun.

"He's lying.",Wrex blurted out.

Ella looked at him, but went back to her questions."The Shadow Broker. Did you betray him?"

Fist looked even more terrified. Large beads of sweat ran down his forehead."I..did. Nobody meets the Shadow Broker, ever. I don't know his true identity. So I got tired of the spooks. I used to deal with him. But now, I work for someone else."

"Yeah, like the Reaper Syndicate.",Wrex growled.

" Well...yeah.",he said terrified.

"Did you have illegal mod dealings on earth?",Ella asked frustrated.

"I don't know?",Fist said.

"I'm getting pissed off real quick!?",she yelled this time.

"Maybe?! I'm not sure! Listen, I know things. The guy who runs it, he used to be a Spectre a long time ago.",Fist got brave and pulled himself to an awkward sitting position."He's sure to be the one who killed Lanna. She had a friend here, Jenna. She also didn't show up for work today. They talked a lot on breaks."

"Sounds like we have a real problem Ella.",Garrus said.

"The ex-spectre, do you know his name or what he looked like?",Ella asked.

Fist pointed to Garrus,"He looks like him. His name is..."

A gunshot to the head splattered blood on Ella's arm. She let out a small gasp of surprise. Fist fell backwards dead. Behind him was a mech. It must've been sealed in a crate in the VIP room. Garrus and Wrex fired on it, leaving it in a pile of fiery circuits and slag. Ella walked between the two bodies shaking her head. _**Damn**_. On the floor next to the desk was an osd disk. Its reflective surface caught the light and Ella's eye. She picked it up.

_"Hmm."_,she thought.

Minutes later, Ella waited outside the club with Wrex as Garrus completed his findings with the C-Sec officers. Palin was not too pleased. Garrus made no mention of Ella. As he jogged back to them Wrex pulled out a credit chit. "Here.",he said to Ella.

"What's this for?",she asked.

"You helped me get to Fist.",he gave the chit to Ella,"You two were a great distraction.",Wrex laughed.

"That's not what I think it is?",Garrus eyed the chit in Ella's hand. Ella tossed it in the air and caught it again. "This is a small portion from the Shadow Broker. Even though I didn't kill Fist, he's not breathing anyways." Wrex laughed while walking off. He growled towards some officers while holding his shotgun over the shoulder. It made Ella chuckle. Garrus glared at her.

"What?!",she yelled.

"That's probably stolen money.",Garrus exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's also your dinner. Come on "Mr. Stick-Up-the-Ass."

Garrus shook his head. He did feel hungry though.

Nostrum Pharmaceuticals: Reaper Syndicate corporation.

An asari dressed in black, saunters into the massive and spacious office overlooking most of the upper wards. The grey walls with many expensive paintings line the way straight to him. Natural wood flooring's shined to perfection. Weapons of rare value are showcased to her left. She stops in front of the glass desk.

"Ahem.", she clears her throat to make her presence known.

"Yes.",a smooth male sub-vocal speaks from a turned back. A tall, large male turian, wearing a dark blue suit stood. Overlooking the wards.

"The Shadow Broker's agent was not successful in killing Fist. Our mech got to him before he did.",she stood straight with her hands behind her back. The large turian nods his head in approval. Noticing her hesitance to finish the report, he gestures to her,"Go on."

"And,..the human female has recovered the osd before the mech could. Her turian accomplice and the agent eliminated the mech. They now have the information, sir." She feared the worst every time. But he never laid a hand on her. Which was what frightened her the most. He would kill anyone else reporting this. There are worst things than death and even though she had already experienced plenty of sexual encounters with him, there are other ways to suffer.

He turned to her, snapping her out of the thought. Sprinting at her with a violent growl, he grabbed her jaw and brought her face close to his. Their bodies touching uncomfortably without cause."Bring me the osd! KILL THEM ALL!",he growled again but calmed himself.

Slowly touching her arm in an affectionate manner and releasing his grip. Dark blue marks showed on her face. They would go away in minutes. Her fear of him will stay forever. "Yes, Saren.", she says in a calm tone.

Her mind is screaming to run, but she can't. He would kill Liara if she did. Beneziah leaves the office, leaning on the wall outside of his door. A battarian secretary watches her. She leans back to standing and walks slowly to the elevator. As the door closes, Beneziah covers her face.

* * *

_Whew! Saren is scary no matter what. Can Garrus find out in time who this rogue ex-spectre is? What happened to Jenna? Is Chellick ever going to get over himself? Find out in the next chapter. Peace._


End file.
